mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kuro Selas
THE FIRST ARCHIVE OF MY TALK PAGE Future Kreate~A~Kombatant Contests I was reading comments for the kreate~a~kombatant contest winners, and you said you would host the next one, but didn't know what to do for a prize, well, why not offer a rollback or sysop (or etc.) roll to the winner? (Or can you not do that?) Or just hold the contest for personal pride? Kapodaco! 22:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well besides achievement hungry tarkatan, I think people on this site would be alright with doing it just for personal gain, why not ask them? Kapodaco! 22:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Fan question... Hi I just want to ask a quick question on Great Kung Lao. In the section "Present Days" it says he lives in outworld or something like that. I thought it was weird though, do you know if Great Kung Lao actually lives as in he is in his human form, or if his soul and spirit still roam? Sorry this may be an annoying question.SunBin97 06:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC)SunBin97 Re: Fatality Theater It looks good, I'm curious to know if we put all of the Fatality videos in can we remove the videos of the MK 2011 ones from the pages? --Azeruth 18:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The only reason I wondered if we'd remove the MK 2011 videos from the pages is because it'd be a bit redundant to have videos of the Fatalities on the page AND in the Fatality Theater. --Azeruth 19:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I like the page, I like how it's laid out similar to Armageddon with only Cyber Sub-Zero having needed to be added. Only problem I'm having is getting the videos to work right xD --Azeruth 19:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) For some reason I add the videos in but only one of them is working... --Azeruth 19:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Now they're working, I spaced it out. Wacky. --Azeruth 19:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm doing my best to get at least decent quality videos and ones that are of the Fatality itself, some have the X-Rays too. Do you want to just move the MK 2011 Fatality videos that are the combinations into the theater? For one, Cyber Sub-Zero has both Fatalities and his X-Ray in the video, or would you prefer keeping them separate? --Azeruth 19:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering, I'm going to go through and take them out when we finish since they won't be needed. Also, do some of the videos you upload randomly redlink? I input them right, they redlink, and if I edit and don't touch them they'll eventually work...it's really weird. --Azeruth 19:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the link, and it happened on Goro's, the last one redlinked for no reason xD --Azeruth 19:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :That sucks, there's so many on YouTube though, and a lot of them are compilations. Question, for Sub-Zero's and Noob Saibot's, should I put the MK Spine Rip in Noob's? That's technically his and not Sub-Zero's until a later point. --Azeruth 20:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I think it's Chameleon, Khameleon, Taven, and Daegon with no Fatalities. --Azeruth 20:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh Meat xD I googled for a Kratos Icon of his select screen but no one has one. I print screened a YouTube video of it but it was too small so it wasn't very good. --Azeruth 20:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, if I don't have this finished, I probably got really distracted xD I also can't find every Fatality, like Noob's from MKT won't come out of hiding --Azeruth 20:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I believe I have Scorpion and Sub-Zero 100% finished for sure (including Shaolin Monks fatalities), and some of the others done as much as possible. --Azeruth 23:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm probably going to stop and I'll work it some more later or tomorrow. --Azeruth 23:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with them all. Would we be putting the person Babalitied or then doing a Babality? I assume it's them being Babalitied. I have to leave for 2 hours today to take care of my cousin's dog like I do Mon-Thurs, but when I come back I'll work on it again. --Azeruth 13:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I would think that would be the term xD I'll go back through for everyone when I get back. --Azeruth 14:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool :D --Azeruth 14:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I think for some of them they can only see the new images added to the wiki, and I only see 1 new on my list. I do have a question about one of the new ones though and it's a secret one xD --Azeruth 14:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sent an e-mail, I've had that e-mail address since I was like 7 so that's why it's got an odd name :P Don't feel like changing things around for a new one. --Azeruth 14:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Just thought about it, and I'm not going to do it, but we are leaving out Friendships and Brutalities too. --Azeruth 19:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I added a bunch of Babalities to the Fatality Theater, it's an easy move if we do separate pages, but I think I misunderstood what you wanted. I think separate pages for Hara-Kiris, Babalities, Friendships, and Brutalities are fine, but I think EVERYONE should have theirs in one, and not just a 1-3 video section for each person. In the theater, have a Babality one that when opened has every Babality, from MKII, MK3, and MK 2011. --Azeruth 19:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, separate pages for each would be fine. It's an easy cut and paste for the ones I added originally. --Azeruth 19:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :You could just do a generic DC logo for them and then have all Heroic Brutalities/Fatalities in it for them only. --Azeruth 20:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) We forgot Brutalities and Multalities, I have them in Kung Lao's right now. --Azeruth 03:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Should be 100% done. --Azeruth 02:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ???? How do you create those stats? You know the ones that say Age, Allies, Enemies etc. Thanks Emperor Scorpion 22:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Goro's Falatity Theather I've been gone two days because my computer was down. 1. So, what's new and what did I miss these past 2 days? 2. Goro's Fatalities in Deception are the same. Can somebody fix that? Tremorfan94 01:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for pointing out Goro's, I must've gotten mixed up with the multiple tabs of YouTube xD --Azeruth 01:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :You're curtainly welcome! :But could somebody answer my first question? Please? Tremorfan94 02:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) You didn't miss much, some vandals, we're working on the Fatality Theater now. --Azeruth 02:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I saw the fatality theater, looks awesome! I'm surprised you guys didn't think of it earlier. Vandals? How bad? Tremorfan94 02:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Hunters I'm warning people who are "editing" the walkthrough for the achievements only. Changing "mistake" to "error" and back and forth isn't editing, it's annoying. One person removed a letter and readded it (Reptile, Reptil, Reptile) --Azeruth 23:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed, I've warned several people over it and they've agreed to stop. --Azeruth 23:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what do you think? http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SN-theMightyTinMan/Mortal_Kombat_fire_and_ice_1 of this? SN the mighty Tin Man 23:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Images, icons and more Hello, Kuro Selas. About the images, you can feel free to take whatever you want from the spanish wikia, there is no problem, is a pleasure to help. About the awards, I use 70px images short as to accommodate within the images of the awards. If you need help with images or information, I'm for anything you need. Even I wanted to say if you were interested in the icons of the games that are above the sidebar of the characters. What do you think? .... Sorry for editing your user page, XD --Wildboyz 19:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Friendships/Brualities/Multalities Do you want to add sections for those? I have a YouTube playlist open for the MKII game and it has all of them, and I have Brutalities/Multalities from Shaolin Monks in Kung Lao's. --Azeruth 20:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Pictures Linked to Page What are your thoughts on this? When I click on a picture in a gallery that isn't linked to the page, it will try to produce a large version in a sort-of pop up, which I like. When we have them linked to the page, they redirect back to the page. That annoys me when I want to see a bigger version, I think I can right click and open a new tab, but that's still annoying. --Azeruth 23:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I was wondering if you want to take out the link that some people add to the end of the pictures in a gallery. It redirected to the page instead of making the picture larger. --Azeruth 19:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Prizes I'm afraid those have to be added manually, as there is no automated system to do that. My best bet would be to keep an eye out on the , and look at who earns 1000 edit badges. Mark (talk) 11:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Can we move them to our user page and off the talk page? --Azeruth 16:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Human Cyrax do you think there should be a human cyrax page? - User:ZhaneMegaKO :So because I tell you he won't get a page you're going to cry to another admin? Seriously, get over it. --Azeruth 16:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Prizes I like the idea, it's cool, and I just wanted to make sure. Who Killed Who I'm moving all Armageddon who killed who references to the trivia sections. I wrote a blog explaining why, there have been arguments about it, and technically, we don't know if Scorpion was killed by Sub-Zero, it's speculation because of a Kori Blade. We never saw it actually happen, we're going of speculation. Sound fair? Only 5 people were shown killed, Li Mei, Sheeva, Kenshi, Shang Tsung, and Raiden. --Azeruth 18:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Template I say go for it. --Azeruth 20:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Fatality Theater Didn't I finish it? I'm pretty sure all but a few videos are in (those from Game Boy versions I had trouble finding). --Azeruth 00:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead :D --Azeruth 11:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I've always wanted to enter in the Kreate-A-Kombatant contest! So do I just leave all the information about my character in your talk page or do I create a blog post? ThanksEmperor Scorpion 01:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Either way. Kapodaco! 02:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Kintaro/KAK I like it. It's good :D As for my KAK I saw your comment, I turned commenting off to avoid spammers though. --Azeruth 13:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) KAK Hey Kuro, I just finished my KAK(Azeruth helped me on the template and putting the picture). Anyway I can't create a blog cause i'm having trouble with the template so if you just want to see what he looks like just check out my talkpage. And one more thing can I send to you all my other information below?Emperor Scorpion 16:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Fatality Theater - Sareena I have her Tournament Edition Fatalities but she doesn't have a spot. --Azeruth 20:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, she only has TE ones and since I couldn't find them originally it was kind've pointless to have one anyway xD --Azeruth 20:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :For some reason, certain characters in TE don't have Weapon Fatality videos, while a bunch of others do...it's strange. --Azeruth 20:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Haro Tanz info Sounds Great! Biography During the war between the Shadowrealm and the Netherrealm, Haro served his father, The Shadow King in victory. But when the war was over, only two mortals remaind.... Quan Chi and Haro Tanz. They battled for what seemed hours until Quan Chi snapped Haro's neck. Haro then returned to life days later and swor vengeance on Quan Chi. Signature Moves Shadowslash - Haro does a backflip like motion that slashes the oppenent back. Shadowport - Haro teleports underground and returns on ther otherside giving an uppercut to his opponent. Shadowrise - Haro summons a shadow clone that uppercuts his opponent. X-Ray move: Nightmare - He summons his shadow clone that uppercuts his opponent breaking the jaw and skull. After that he gives a powerful elbow to the back damaging the spine. Fatalities Undertaker - Haro vanishes. Then a large demon-like shadow hand appears the takes the opponent underground. A short while later nothing but a body of muscles and bones appears. Haro re-appears and laughs at his actions. Death's Whisper - Haro makes a portal of grinders and throws his opponent in. A short while later the opponent's body parts appear from another portal. Other Finishers ﻿Babality - Haro and a shadow clone start fighting over a toy truck. Friendship - Haro makes the opponent a shadow gift that contains a shadow puppy. Anyother info you need just ask. Again thanksEmperor Scorpion 20:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion It's cool I like it. What kind of quotes did you have in mind?Emperor Scorpion 21:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Tommorow sounds great. Sorry if I bothered you!Emperor Scorpion 22:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Cool! That's nice. Anyway I would like to thank you for all the work you have done to improve my kombatant. If I do come in 1st 2nd or 3rd It's all thanks to you. ThanksEmperor Scorpion 20:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Btw: I've thought about a battle cry: We are one. You will be defeated. ''Since he can summon shadow clones! Either way thanks for creating the blog! Clans Hi, how are you? About clans, each user of Wikia decided if join one of the 6 existing clans, the users updated news and earned points, add images and edits in the articles. The clan that had more points would be on the main page along with the user of the month. But the prizes of wikia arrived and clans went down. --Wildboyz 22:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The Living Weapon HWhat's up Kuro Selas Remember Quan Chi's former weapon (the Living Weapon) that we used to talk about that other day months ago? Well, I've finally created a page for it and placed your picture of it on it. I hope you'd like it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Talk Page Message I noticed I typo when I was responding to a question, in the message that appears on Talk Pages of new users it says "adminstrators" instead of administrators, missing the 2nd "i" --Azeruth 23:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hunting? Tengu Edit, he's now adding them back 1 by 1, the categories. I've caught him on doing things like adding spaces to walkthrough stuff and taking them out, adding duplicate categories or pointless categories...what should I do? --Azeruth 23:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :And yes, I've warned him a couple of times. --Azeruth 23:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :When I did the Tengu edit, I forgot to add the second one T_T It was a mistake, Azeruth. Tremorfan94 23:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) But you deleted all of the categories and this isn't the first time I've seen you adding categories to pages for achievements. Most of which I've had to take out because they were either duplicate or just wrong. That's the point I'm trying to make. --Azeruth 23:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Delete!? I didn't delete anything! It was like that when I got to the page! I swear! I'd never do anything like that! Tremorfan94 23:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Check the edit I posted, you changed the gallery and the categories were deleted. It's possible it was accidental though. --Azeruth 23:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think I know what happened, dual editing, Kuro's went in first, then yours overlapped it so some of his stuff got taken out. Still not sure why the categories went though...one of Kuro's pics are gone. --Azeruth 23:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I only deleted it because they were the exact same (they even had the same captions!). Tremorfan94 23:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Look at the pictures again. They aren't the same. --Azeruth 23:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh....Oops, sorry. That was a mistake on my part. But still, I didn't touch the categories. Tremorfan94 23:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll blame it on the dual edits, somehow something happened to the categories. --Azeruth 23:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thx Thanks for your comment to my blog about Elemental. I really need to S*** because the NUMBER 1 RANKING Wikian likes my stuff!!! Commisar 1945 20:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alternative template have you noticed some pages with your template? you like it that way, or you want me to remove them? ' ' ' ' 22:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) what i mean is: have you noticed all the pages i put it in? want them to stay or take them out? ' ' ' ' 22:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Timeline We moving all Alternate Timeline references to the Alternative Timeline section? Because some of the stuff is still in the overview, including the endings and some pictures. Sub-Zero's page for example. --Azeruth 02:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I ask because I don't know if we're drawing a line on certain areas. Like all endings can be in the overview, but then would we add the ending to the Alternative tab? --Azeruth 02:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : :I copy them into the alternate timeline, but i also leave them in the overview as well. what if you made a section in the template called "endings". that or an ending theater. ' ' ' ' 02:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Wouldn't mind an endings tab or an ending theater. But if we do the theater it leaves the text of the ending, so I think an ending tab with the ability to add videos would be better. --Azeruth 02:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Should I be moving Character Relations and MK 2011 related Trivia to the Alternative Timeline subpages and off of the Overview? Or should they stay where they are? --Azeruth 22:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Voting Pages There's two of them: Vote page 1 Vote page 2 The first one is the one that the Home page link to in the "Vote for featured articles" part. The second one is where the Community Messages links to and the voting actually occurs. So...what should I do with two voting pages? --Azeruth 16:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Vandal kabal´s page. i thought you´d want to see what he did. ' ' ' ' 19:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Badges How do you create them? If you can? and if so, do you need to be a certain rank to make them? Kapodaco! 01:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) That is a shokan Look at the 4 arms dude. That is a shokan Look at the 4 arms dude. :That's not a Mortal Kombat character...dude. --Azeruth 13:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Understood. dude ;D Overview vs. Original Timeline The overview tab is officially the original timeline only, correct? Or is it a general everything? We're so lost right now on these tabs. Alternative Timeline I get, but we need to know what stays and what goes from the Overview. Is the MK 2011 render allowed to stay on the Overview? We have pictures mixed amongst each other from MK 2011 that we don't know if they should be Alternative only or not. We need to pick one: Original Timeline and Alternative Timeline, or Overview of the whole character with an Alternative Timeline. We're mixing things up now. I vote Original and Alternative, anything MK 2011 related, be it pictures, endings, Fatalities should all be moved to the Alternative, cut it off at Armageddon. That means signature moves that only appear in MK 2011 should only be mentioned in the Alternative, go back to the names of the moves they had in Armageddon. We can't keep saying "This can stay but this should go" because it's confusing everyone. --Azeruth 17:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Storyline pictures go to the alternative tab, why not making a tab with all non story pictures? ' ' ' ' 17:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I agree with two storyline tabs, but that leads me to what we should do about the allies/enemies for that page. The guy with the Ermac question made me think about how confusing we're making this right now. The way I see it: Overview - Character info, bios, endings, trivia, TV/Movies, combat, anything not specifically pertaining to either timeline Original - storyline, pictures related to the video game story, original timeline character relations, allies/enemies/weapons/portrayers for that time Alternative - storyline, pictures related to the video game alternative story, alternative timeline character relations, allies/enemies/weapons/portrayers for that time Movesets - self explanatory Fatality Theater - self explanatory Ending Theater - if we do one, videos if we can find them, otherwise we COULD move all ending writing there I feel the tabs were a great idea in theory but right now we're hitting several massively confusing snags. We need to settle on 1 major idea, how to split the information up. --Azeruth 17:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) that is the way i MEAN! ' ' ' ' 17:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Techical Diffculties Hello, I have a problem. Do you think you can help me? I've changed my avatar, but when I view my page it's still the old one. How can I fix this? Tremorfan94 20:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes sir, master I shall respect you, for i shall be banned for a good reason. calling you dude. Perhaps one day I will be worthy enough to become just like you. Best reguards. Poopienose 08:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:thanks no problem. ' ' ' ' 16:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Amazing I leave for 30 minutes, and I guy I banned for vandalizing Zebron's page changes his IP, vandalizes it again, changes again, vandalizes Moloch, and then changes a 4th time to just spam my talk page...amazing, all four are banned but beware him doing it again because he has no life. These were his 4 accounts: 153.107.33.151 153.107.97.152 153.107.33.156 153.107.33.157 --[[User:Azeruth|''AZERUTH]] 04:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Kreate a Kombatant Quick Question: I know you said you can't base it off a character from an unoriginal series my question is if you base your character of another species from a different series would that be considered unoriginal?Kabalfan620 04:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) A suggestion.. Do you think we could add a Chat Room to this Wiki? Wikis like L.A Noire, Marvel, and Kingdom Hearts have it, it's pretty useful. --ByakuyaTALK 06:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I also think it would be a good way to bring the community together. --ByakuyaTALK 22:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Badges Return! I have recently adopted my own wiki and have become an administator, so I was wondering if you could show me how to create badges. Thanks in advance. Kapodaco! 02:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I found them. Kapodaco! 02:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) hey can you help i don't know how to add links like if i want to write MK 2011 it's just MK 2011 not a link to the MK 2011 page, thank youXamXsycoX 07:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Guy above me, you add around the words you want linked, and Kuro, it's called the Vigilante 8 Wiki, based on an old vehicular combat game created in the '90s. Kapodaco! 15:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Room Here http://lanoire.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity, it's on the right, just scroll down. --ByakuyaTALK 13:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You could contact Mark and ask, though it's not really a page, more of a widget. --ByakuyaTALK 22:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) The Chat Room is now active! to go there: 18:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Just a warning The Kreate-a-kombatant entry Hawk seems a bit too similar to Eddy Gordo of the Tekken series to me Its your decision what to do, I'm just telling you 1. Sign your posts god damn it. 2. Post a few examples, please. --ByakuyaTALK 15:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Also... Could you help me with templates? If you know how to do that? The main page could use some spiffing up. Kapodaco! 16:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would like those headers you have for the front page of this wiki, that says MainpageHeader or something? Those would be nice. Kapodaco! 21:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chat Hi! You can request the chat extension to be enabled here. Sorry for my late reply - I completely forgot about your message, sorry! Mark (talk) 15:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Havik's Contents Sorry to disturb you, but I've just noticed on Havik's Contents, its a little messed up, as it has "2.1 Added by Kuro SelasMortal Kombat: Deception" instead of "Mortal Kombat: Deception". I don't have a clue how to fix it, but thought you might know. Thanks Brotherhood619 22:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Activity I've been almost 90% less active, and probably will continue to be less active as more real life problems start to come up. If need be, you're more than welcome to de-admin me, I feel that GunBlazer is definitely deserving of my spot, he's done a lot, including the tabs, which Shang Tsung really needs some xD Best of luck with the Wikia. --''AZERUTH'' 21:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Allies and Enemies. ﻿Hello Kuro Selas. I had just read your message and I agree with you. I like the idea about tabs because it makes pages more organized. The only reason that I want to put all allies and enemies back is because that they really are the characters allies and enemies. But recently, I erased allies and enemies that were not right. here are the reasons that you can tell who's allies and enemies who's. 1) In the same game. 2) Same Side and opposite sides. 3) If the character interacts with the same ally or enemy connecting to another. For example. Kai might've met Li Mei when he is a member of the White Lotus connecting to Bo' Rai Cho and Bo' Rai Cho is sometimes with Li Mei. Also. Kai is the only dark skinned monk in Mortal Kombat. We can't also leave like Raiden or Sonya out on Kitana's allies because they play an important role to her allies. Finally, Azeruth already confirmed that it's ok to add all the allies and enemies again. So, is it ok. But i'll make sure that it is allies and enemies from the list above. By the way, your ideas are great. Ddill 23:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Tab When will you create the discussion about allies/enemies because this is taking forever. I want to find out if we should or should not add allies/enemies. And usually if nobody responds to this, it means to me, that they agree since they're no replies. So in this case if you don't reply, it'll mean to me that you agree since their isn't an argument. Ddill 03:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC)﻿ What should I do? What should I do to help you. Ddill 14:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Now Alright I deceided to just say my arguments about allies/enemies now. 1)Just put them on, nobody else is arguing exept you of puting them on pages. 2) We had them before we made the tabs, so that means we can put them on tabs. 3) Who cares if characters have alot of allies and enemies, they weren't arguing about it before. 4) It's better to do it now so we don't have to worry about it any more. So from all these reasons, it's better to just put them up and then i'll help you find any problems on talk pages. Here is my way we can do it. 1) We can take the allies and enemies section away from the original and alternate timeline and just put all their allies/enemies on the overview. Allies and enemies is something we should put for the background knowledge/Overview instead too. Also, all the other characters have it, so why can't the ones that have tabs do it. C'mon it's for the best. PLEASE. Ddill 22:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ IP Blocks Cometstyles came to my talk page with a warning about blocking IPs. Apparently no matter what they do, if they aren't proxies, they can get a 1 year ban, and if they persist then a 2 year one. The reason I bring this up to you is because amidst my ranging in times (I went 5-20 years) depending on the douchiness of the vandals and my going through and bringing the years down, I saw you had a 100 year ban on an IP, and just to let you know I reduced to it to 2 years to comply with Cometstyles' blocking system. --''AZERUTH'' 04:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Great Job just thought i let you know on how great of a job you and the other members are doing, the wikie looks great and ill try to do as good of a job as you and the others.i just signed up here and im going to try and help out with the site, if i can.Mr. International 07:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Mr. International Cameo There are many cameos, e.g. Blaze in the Pit II, Shao Kahn's opening in MKDA, Kitana's ending in MK3, and you can see found in Konquest etc. Enough is enough. I'm not going to name names, but I'm sick and tired of a certain person coming on to my character's page only to post negative comments. That's probably the only reason why they have the page on follow, too. -_- I joined this contest purely for fun and because I wanted to share my character with the rest of the Mortal Kombat fandom, but I'm not having fun anymore and I'm trying my hardest to keep from losing my cool, but one thing I absolutely despise more than anything is being accused of copying a character because of a few freaking similarities. I've had it. I'm trying not to lose it and burst into tears because I'm completely sick and tired of the accusations. Hawk's similarities to Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro when it comes to character background are completely unintentional. It's been years since I even last played a Tekken game. Here's the list of similarities and differences I've compiled, after I went and looked up Eddy and Christie's backgrounds to refresh my memory, because I'm so sick and tired of this crap: *Hawk's father was a famous mestre. Christie's grandfather was a famous mestre. *Hawk learned capoeira from her father. Christie learned capoeira from Eddy. Eddy learned capoeira from Christie's grandfather while they were both in jail. *Hawk took all her life to completely master capoeira. Christie only took two years (WTF Mary-Sue much?). Eddy mastered capoeira during the years he was in jail. *Hawk's parents were killed by Cyrax. Christie's grandfather died of an illness she and Eddy were trying to cure. Her parents are never mentioned. Eddy's parents were murdered by Kazuya. *All three of them are Brazilian and play at capoeira. So? I'm seriously having thoughts about resigning from the contest because I'm so sick and tired of it... Chaos Githzerai 00:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll stay in the contest. I really don't know what to say aside from thank you, I'm not used to others I barely know being nice to me. There's so much I want to say to that person for how much they've hurt me, but I'm going to refrain from it because it's never pretty whenever I get angry and my temper is something I've been trying to learn how to curb for a long time now. I'm sorry if I don't make much sense right now, I've had next to no sleep because of how badly this has been bothering me, but I feel a lot better than I did yesterday, and again, I want to thank you for that. Chaos Githzerai 08:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Not to rush you at all I am kinda waiting for your opinion on my contest entry Shoi http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wingedone100/Shoi I mean you gave other comments to other entries but not mine yet -Wingedone100 Kuro I submitted my entry for the contest. Also, when you asked me if I wanted to be an admin, I say....Yes. 19:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kuro You know that argument between Azeruth and Kodename between Scorpions alignment that ended with Kodename getting banned? well I've got a problem. some guy by the name of Khameleon30 keeps adding a picture of a gray female ninja and tries to pass it of as Khameleon I removed it twice and told him it's not Khameleon but he won't listen I've undid it twice but I'm getting frustrated with this guy can you help me? Kabalfan620 01:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I wrote a message on his/her talk page to stop. Same thing I did with Kodename, if they keep adding them and ignore me they'll get banned, that was what led to Kodename's ban, I posted 2 warnings on his page for 2 things and he ignored them both. --''AZERUTH'' 03:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Azeruth now I know how frustrating your job can be Kabalfan620 04:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Kreate-a-Kombatant Kuro, did you only place the best five in the voting? 12:42, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think he has them all in yet, Hawk is notably missing and everyone wanted to vote for Hawk. Question: How many do we vote for? Or is it 1 vote only? --''AZERUTH'' 12:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :No offense Kuro, but you posted Wingedone100´s entry twice. 13:13, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Angus perrin bailey (think i wrote it wrong)´s entry is twice. 13:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) KAK voting You forgot my character, and Chaos Githzerai's as well. --ByakuyaTALK 13:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) He is still working on the page. 13:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC) In typical fashion, I saw as soon as I posted. --ByakuyaTALK 13:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Kuro, I almost edited my Kharacter from your KAK voting blog, because it have some details that I didn't include in it (like the Appearance, the creator and the image that i'm almost finishing) and i wanted to release you some duty in the edition of the characters from the kontestants but you have the final word. -- Dragon NJMB 12:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) What's You're Opinion on Kreate-A-Fatality? Whatz Up Kuro Selas, what is your opinion about Kreate-A-Fatality on MK: Armageddon, Yeah Armageddon is an unfinished game, but it is still very very very addicting and has a huge replay value. I just got through doing an Ultimate Fatality Online, I was Alternate Deception Scorpion and I kicked this dudes ass who was using Mokap. I like ripped out everything, kicked him in the balls, sliced his arms off, impaled him, kneed him in the face, and ripped his head w/ spine out!!! it looked so good and it was awesome!!!! And that is what MK is all about, I love Kreate A Fatality, but they should have put ALOT more attacks and finishers in there, and the ability to fatality Blaze. But you are still able to punch someone in HALF with Kintaro, just like in MK2 i believe. in But what is YOUR opinion? F*ck Armageddon Haterz, they are EVERYWHERE!!!!!!, But I have to admit, they should have put alot more death traps, and Deadly Alliance ''arenas. I really do miss all the character-specific fatalities with that game. But I really understand why they are not in there. Ermac still is my favorite MK Fighter, though. Great Game Though. Plz Reply!!?? Metallicakid, OUT!!! Regarding the KAK kontestants I've noticed that even though you have information for some of the characters you don't have information for all of them i was just wondering if you were gonna make a seperate blog page for the rest or split the existing one in two parts Kabalfan620 03:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Gah, sorry! I left a comment on the wrong blog page about Helina, Kahn the Emperor's second KAK character, telling you that you'd forgotten to add her to the contestant list. I had a lot on my mind when I made the comment so I wasn't paying full attention, I'm so sorry. x_x Chaos Githzerai 05:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure it's no big deal. It's not like he'd ban you for it. 06:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that was me. Kapodaco! 06:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, What's Up Kuro Selas! Some unknown, random user on my page put that "tekken sux" and MK is better, and that Armageddon is way kool (which it really is). I agree with 70%, MK is better, ( WAY better characters, characters look way better, way better storyline, much, much better gameplay.) but Tekken really doesn't suck, I really enjoy playing Tekken, it is fun and decent. Way Better than Street Fighter. Anyway, My Xbox Live Account is expired, (since yesterday night) so I can't play Deception or Armageddon online, sux eh? And you're right Kreate-A-Fatality is awesome and to this day, it is very addicting, I love Armageddon so much. But they should have added more attacks and finishers. Like you said, MK is not all about fatalities, decaptitations and huge bloody explosions, It is about kicking somebodies ass online with Armageddon, and ''MK 2011. ''The Gameplay is Deception is a bit slow, but Armageddon is way faster. i haven't played Deadly Alliance in Years. I would do anything to play that amazing game again, incredible soundtrack, better characters than MK Deception, and the fatalities are sick and awesome! In ''Armageddon the death traps kinda make up for no character-specific fatalities. I 100% understand why there are character-specific fatalities, but it is still a great game. Fuk Armageddon Haterz, They're Everywhere. Armageddon is the most addicting MK game to date!! By the way, the New MK 2011, ''is so awesome, Goro has a sick X-Ray Attack, I lost to him on Arcade Ladder (playing as primary Ermac) and he did his fatality the very instant i lost. It is very, very graphic and badass. I wish when you finished the Challenge Tower, you can get the opportunity to play as Kintaro, Goro, and Shao Kahn. Not the ''3rd Sexy Mileena Costume. Haven't we had enough of that Tarkatan Freak??? I still like her though. If I had my LIVE account I would most definetely play you in Deception or Armageddon. I hate when people say the last good MK game was UMK3, it's like, dude WTF!!!, Are you Serious, what the Krap. The 3D MK Games are the best, i like 2D too, though. I hope they make an Armageddon remake, with ALL the kharacters, and same outfits from plain armageddon, (except Stryker and Rain) but add alot more death traps, Deadly Alliance arenas, and give them 3 fatalities each and 1 hara-kiri, and keep the kreate a fatality, get rid of that rage inducing timer, and add more attacks and finishers please, please ed boon, please. It also sux we will Never see Chameleon Again. I like Hsu Hao but no as much as Chameleon and Meat. Mokap and Drahmin are kool too. But Ermac 4ever. As you know now I am a very loyal and strong MK Fan, and I am really proud of it. I wanna do the best I can to help you guys out with the MK Wiki. MK really does have a stronger storyline than other games and way better kharacters. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!!!!! Hi my name is Jaden Mortal Kombat is my favorite game on ps2 do you want to be Frends? I have fought onaga on deception 02:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC)jaden 7:23 pm 6/30/2011 The Chat The chat works great, but I found a glitch. When I hold enter after putting something in the chat too long, it'll post it 2 times. Maybe we can tell the big Wikia guys about this? --ByakuyaTALK 16:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article We kind've forgot about the Featured Article xD Right now Cyber Sub-Zero is in the lead with 2 votes. I don't know if you want to just put that one up or wait. --''AZERUTH'' 16:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) super bro thanks dude and talk to me anytimeTheMichael155 06:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC)themichael155 KAK Kharacter Hi Kuro, I want to edit my Kharacter in the KAK Kontest: *Tabs: **Appearance: Mortal Kombat 2011 (DLC) **Creator: Dragon NJMB *Image: (is still a preview but when I finish the image, I tell you to change it) *The character's name (Rayearth) is too close of my User Name, can you separate both? *Finally, the ending: Can you turn the text in Italic text? Thanks!! Thank you, and I will send you as soon as possible the final image. Or if you can't, I can do it. You tell me... -- Dragon NJMB 12:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you come into the chat, please? I would like to talk to you about something important. Thanks. --ByakuyaTALK 21:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) The Appropriate Object Excuse me Mr. Selas, but I have a question, are compliments to certain characters on pages really necessary? I mean, most people know who the character is without having to use certain adjectives to describe them. For example, in the page for the Demon Fang, it says that Sareena is a 'beautiful demon', and I don't think those things are necessary, and don't see why we couldn't just have it say 'Sareena'. Kapodaco! 05:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Kenshi Kenshi has been released as DLC. So can you add his babality to the babality theater and his two fatalities in his fatality theater? [If you can find the full video for his Go long 'fatality] -Wingedone100 KAK Kontests Hey Kuro DEaD ShOT here and I was wondering if there will be another KaK Kontest -Best Reguards, xV DEaD ShOT xV 04:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Phantom Truth YES! This is 100% true, and in a 4 day to 1 month time period, Phantom's model should be completed and if I get pictures, I CAN OFICIALLY SAY I MADE A REAL MORTAL KOMBAT CHARACTER! I could not have shared my genius idea for Phantom if it were not for the wiki and all of us here. Lwoslayer10 18:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Special Forces Hey Kuroselas, how are ya doin'? I got this missing logo for the Special Forces faction. Would you take care of that for me, please when you're ready? Thanks. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Voting I don't know how to vote, can someone teach me? --Venommonster12 05:01, July 9, 2011 (UTC) About Prizes Hi Kuro. Have you noticed that the KaK Prizes link to CavalierTunes´ KaK Kontest? I think they should link to this year´s. Just letting you know. Regards. 23:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Tab Template KAK Can you contact me when there is another KAK contest? XV DEaD ShOT xV 00:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey whatz up Kuro Selas. Who do you think should make it into DLC? Metallicakid, out! ranked #1 how does feel to be the best member I need help how to earn that badge Lightening Connection add 1 page to a category (0/1) Mido X MK 14:47, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I need help how to earn that badge Lightening Connection add 1 page to a category (0/1) Mido X MK 14:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Moves Hey Kuro. May I to add a Gallery on the Moves page? Emperor Scorpion 15:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) hey Kuro cdog here i was just wondering ive made a few edits can i b a mod? A Question Excuse me, but may I ask - when will the next KAK Contest be held? [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94]][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 00:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Flawless Victory! Hey Kuro, On the badge you get for making 500 edits on walkthroughs, it says Flawess Victory not Flawless Victory. Just wanted to let you know. --Emperor Scorpion 16:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) DC Universe Movesets All of them are done, i thought Bog created the Deathstroke moveset, turns out i created almost all of them. Credits also to One of my friends -- Emperor Scorpion 15:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Mod hey Kuro its cdog, i was just wondering can u make me a chat moderator. ive been really good in chats, i have edits. ask Tremor he would say i am worthy enough. Please and Thank u. Bye. Ik there r 2 many but i was just wondering wen and how i kould bekome 1? thx Bye (Cdog23 04:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC)) Never. P.S: You broke a promise, Cdog. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 13:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't break it i ask how wat and how i would bekome 1 u said 2 ask 2 become 1. i didn't break it. (Cdog23 14:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC)) "hey Kuro its cdog, i was just wondering can u make me a chat moderator. ive been really good in chats, i have edits. ask Tremor he would say i am worthy enough. Please and Thank u. Bye." Riiight, Cdog. And Blazer, I made him promise he'd never beg for mod again, and he broke it. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 15:18, September 13, 2011 (UTC) that was be4 u banned me from the chat that 1 day. that was like 2 weeks ago.(Cdog23 15:21, September 13, 2011 (UTC)) Hey Kuro, do u have a PS3? if u do give me ur PSN?(Cdog23 05:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC)) hello um um hello mk100 05:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ali2001 Hey Kuro thought I'd let ya know a guy called Ali2001 has make a fan character however hes used one of your Takiro images as his own —Riley Heligo 14:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I got rid of it, Riley. Stealing is an automatic disqualification. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 14:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Please enter my contest!Or at least give me a tip. Dude,it's not to get attention,I am not a good designer,but if you have any program for pallete swap,please tell me. KaK Rule Hey Kuro, I've been wondering... I talked to Blazer about this: Since some people (like you and Vap) made more then one kombatant, I thought people should only be able to vote for one of them to be fair. I mean, it wouldn't be right if someone like you with your three kombatants won the entire contest. I know how great your's is, so to be fair, shouldn't we only be able to vote for one? If you or Vapor or ANYONE who has more then one kombatant and two of them won, then it should be fairly. I wouldn't doubt it if two of your's won, but all I'm saying is, in order to keep four or five people for voting for all of your's, they should only be able to vote for one, just to keep it fair. Blazer said I should talk to you about this and ask for your input on it. Have a good day. (:D) [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 18:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Please Advise Against Chat Trolling Hi, I'm leaving this message to you as well the other recently active admins. We've received complaints from several users that members of this wiki were trolling the chats of other wikis recently. I'm told that they all jumped in as a crowd and behaved badly in a variety of ways. As I'm sure you're well aware, that kind of behavior can be detrimental to the reputation of this wiki, so hopefully you can have a word with your community and tell them that cross-chat trolling is not acceptable. Thanks. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : Hi Kuro Selas, Thanks for your response and your cooperation. The usernames that were reported to us included Tremorfan94, Byakuya600, and Ermacpunk15 ...however, i was not present for the trolling, so I can't verify that this set of names is complete or accurate, or how these individuals actually behaved. Just something to keep an eye on. Thanks. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : I have not trolled. At all. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 00:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Neither have I. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 22:43, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Quick question that you may or not have an answer to, anyway, if you change the theme color of a wiki, how can you change the color of the infoboxes of your templates to fit the color of the wiki? Kapodaco! 06:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC) KAK KURO! PLEASE HELP ME FINISH THE BLOG! T_T I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO FOR A VARIETY OF FAMILY REASONS! GunBlazer 04:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for account!!! i'm happy to be a wikia fan!!! COMPETITION [[User:LegendaryNinja|'Legendary']][[User talk:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 13:10, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Kombat Hello. It would be a great opportunity to affiliate a fanon version of Mortal Kombat. So I ask you to help promote a fanon MK Wiki. And if you like Mortal Kombat and interested in making your own fan-made articles, please visit Fanon Kombat anytime! Thanks! Hi Kuro! I'm from the Mortal Kombat Wiki in spanish, and I amn't write (And speak) in english, I hope you know understand in Spanish. I looked in your page user, you say: "Se algo de español"... Bueno, si no me entiendes, supongo puedes usar "the Google's translate" para traducir mi mensaje. Te quería preguntar si en esta Wiki tenían un usuario que pueda hacernos un logo, ya que nosotros carecemos de alguien así. Si lo tienen, te pido encarecidamente que me pases su página de usuario así puedo hablar yo con él. 17:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Twitter Hello. I have a favor to ask, is anybody still aware of the MK twitter account? I made it with your permission permission. But it's been inactive for quite some time. Here's the link http://www.twitter.com/MKWikia I know the password for the account, and if the other administrators want to know, I can tell them. Would you like to make an Affiliated with Rampage Wiki? Greetings current administrator of The Mortal Kombat Wiki! You may know know who I am, but I shall explain myself. I am Devil Hulk, the current administrator of Rampage Wiki, everything dedicated to another franchise made by Bally Midway called Rampage. If you are unfamiliar with Rampage, it is a traditional arcade game of which enables you to take control of 3 giant monsters: George the Ape, Lizzie the Lizard and Ralph the Wolf, and go on the erm ... rampage, smashing holes in buildings, eating people, trashing anything and everything! So, I would like to ask you if you would like to arrange some sort of affiliation? My ambition is to creae affiliations with other wikis based upon games and franchises created by Midway (E.G. Mortal Kombat, Primal Rage and Rampage). Basically, I believe it is an "advertisement" of my wiki on your Mortal Kombat wiki, but in turn I advertise or promote your wiki on Rampage Wiki. That would definitely be ok with you, right? I just wanted to ask for permission before I go off galivanting without the rights to do so. I must confess that some of the articles on Rampage wiki arent that erm ... "great", shall we say, but I have been trying my best to brush up the mess other contributors may have left behind. There are roughly 69 articles including deleted articles some vandals have left. You may not be particularly interested in Rampage yourself, but I was hoping we, and other Midway-related wikis, could band together. Imagine a hubworld (Midway) and other subworlds being Rampage Wiki, Mortal Kombat Wiki, etc.I also completely understand that Warner Bros purchased the rights to create Mortal Kombat games and Rampage games (including an upcoming movie). Please, take your time upon your decision. You don't have to make an affiliation if you do not want to; nobody is forcing you. Certainly no pressure either. In the meantime I am looking forward to recieving your reply. Kind regards! Devil Hulk (talk) 10:41, February 14, 2013 (UTC)Devil Hulk for the love of scorpion i am the bigest fan of scorpion i so wish he was real *swoons* please add me as a friend on here.